These Children Learn From Cigarette Burns
by TysonZeBlader-006
Summary: Tala and Kai have been together for two years so far...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

"Hmph." Tala sighed as he slumped down into his chair and began tossing his Wolborg blade from hand to hand. "Figures," the Russian muttered under his breath. Tala, was waiting on his boyfriend Kai to call. But, as usual Kai never called on time. As Tala caught his Wolbor in his right hand, he placed the Bey on the oak table that sat next to him. That table also held his bottle of Vodka, a glass half full, his launcher and ripcord and phone. Getting annoyed with the fact that Kai still had not called, and he was getting bored with the porn that he was watching. He quickly turned the TV off, bringing his glass of Vodka closer and snirking to himself as he took a sip. Placing the glass back down on the atble heard, causing everyhing on the table to go into the air for a spit second then come crashing back down.

"Shit." Tala growled as the glass had chipped. As he clumsly stood up and carried the broken glass along with his cell phone into the kitchen, muttering as he threw the glass out. "Kai would have wacked me, if I broke one of his glasses." Pissed when he noticed his phone ringing, he answered with a stern and cold, "Was?" Was is German for What.

"Tala?" A cofused voice on the other end of the line questioned.

Tala knew this voice all to well. It was Kai. Knowing he answered his phone all angry with the one he loved really hurt , Tala tried to make up for it.  
"Kai. Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to who it was on the ID." Tala admitted.  
"Uh-huh." Kai scolded, "Now, Tal, what was that for, how much did you have to drink?"

"Nahhh." Tala started, "Don't worry, 'bout itttt."  
".....Tala."  
"Kai. Ugh." Tala whined, "Maybe just a little too much, but I'm fine." Tala smiled to himself.  
Kai fell silent, figuring Tala had a silly grin on his face he laughed to himself then questioned the boy." How much Tala?"  
Tala really hated when Kai yelled at him like he was a child. Yet, he didn't feel like arguing with him all, Tala and Kai had been together for two years, and they've had their fair share of fights.

"More than half a bottle."Tala finally answered shifting his feet.  
Kai just sighed, "I just wish you wouldn't drink so much baby."  
Kai was trying to make Tala feel bad, and Tala wan't about to fall for it this time, drunk or not.

"Cheers to the heart and guts I wish I had. I love you."  
"Tala."  
Tala then hung up the phone with Kai and headed up to bed. He was exausted and stioll felt like shit for answering the phone like that when Kai called.


	2. Chapter 2

_**C H A P T E R T W O**_

Salimia curled up next to Ray as the two saw Kai head back into the room. Smiling Kai sat down across from them.  
"Kai?" Ray asked his friend.

Kai and Ray shared the appartment well, house together. Though it was somewhat set up like an appartment.

"Ahh, just hung up with Tala is all."

"I see, how was he tonight."  
Kai sighed, "He was completly out of it Ray."  
Ray shrugged, "He answered nasty again, didn't he?"  
Kai nodded.

Salima spoke up, "Maybe he's just stressed Kai?"  
Kai and Ray both nodded,  
"Didn't he just get a new job?" Salima asked the blue haired boy.

"..Yes."  
"So then, maybe that explains it."  
"She's got a point Kai." Ray added.  
"Yeah, but still."  
"Don't let it bother you Kai." Salima retorted as she stood up, "If you want, I'll talk to him about it for you."  
"I'll let you know."

"Kay!" Salima smiled at them both,"I'm heading to bed, speaking of work, I have to be up early." She sighed.  
"Goodnight." Kai waved.  
Ray stood up, kissed her then sat back down as she headed off to bed.

Plopping back onto the couch he looked over at Kai," I just wish I could give you more advice Kai, or I knew what was going through his head."  
"Dont worry about it, it's fine Ray."  
Ray nodded, but he still felt horrible for his friend. Ray is the one who worrys about everyone else and puts himself last always.

Salima put Cyber Driger onto the nightstand as she shut the light out and pulled the covers up. Within seconds her phone went off, it was a text.  
She reached over and flipped her phone over to see who it was from. 'Tala' she sighed as she read what he had to say, 'Hey can we talk.'  
Salima replied with a 'yes'

She had to wait a few minutes before Tala responded.

'I flipped out on Kai before....Not on purpose though, I broke a glass and was pretty pissed off about it.'  
Salima thought about what to say. She had a feeling it was just stress or something to cause Tala to act like that.

'Oh Tala.' she wasn't entirely sure what to write to him, she then continued to text him back, 'It's okay, things happen. He was a little upset, but just tell him you broke a glass tomorrow and that's why you were upset?'  
'It was the fifth glass I broke this week'

'I'll be sure to pick you up some plastic ones then, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Goodnight Tala.'

'Thank you.'

Salima flipped off her phone and let it finish charging as she drifted off to sleep.

After Tala finished talking with Salima, he placed Wolborg in his 'Blitzkrieg Boys' case and locked it up. "Better clean up the mess in the kitchen." he complained as he went to clean.  
Once he finished he was to lazy to walk down the hall to get to his room, so he decided to go out on his couch. He was just about to doze off when his Husky x wolf jumped on the end of the couch. 'figures.' he huffed as he driffted of into a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**C H A P T E R T H R E E**

"I think I'm just going to go and try to call Tala, Ray." Kai piped up.

Ray nodded at him, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea Kai, let me know in the morning then, okay?"  
Kai nodded as he headed into the direction of his room. Opening the door and placing Dranzer down on the bed, he grabbed his charger and decided to give Tala a call.

The phone kep ringing and ringing, 'where the fuck is he?' Kai asked himself as he glanced at the clock. It wasn't too late to call him, only eleven thirty.

Tala's ringing then went to voicemail upset Kai, hung up. He didn't feel like leaving Tala a voicemail.

Falling backwards onto his bed Kai just kept thinking about a few hours ago.

Annoyed at himself for harrassing Tala, though he figured Tala would be somewhat used to it, he sill hated the fact that he was able to get away with it.

Kai's phone then started to vibrate, he took it and looked at who would be texting or calling him. It was Tala.

Opening the text Tala only said four words. 'I love you, Night.'

It was goodenough for Kai, at least he knew he didn't piss him off that badly enough.

When Kai woke up, Salima was heading out the door.  
"See ya Salima." Kai rubbed his eyes as he winced trying to see.  
"Bye Kai." Salima replied as she headed out the door with her keys and purse.  
She dind't feel like being late for working at Spencers, one reason was that the girl she always worked with was never on time. As she hopped into her car and started it her phone rang, only to realise that it wasn't her phone and she grabbed Rays.  
'Ohh great.' she muttered. 'I don't have time to run back in.'

Salima drove to the mall, parked and headed in towards Spencers.

Once she got in surprisingly, Mariah was there and on time."Wow." Salima said in shock.

"Yeahh, I couldn't be late again."

"Oh." Salima nodded as she got the store ready for opening and sent ray a quick text telling her that she took his phone.

Ray awoke to his phone going off. 'Huh?' he rolled over and grabbed the phone. It was then he noticed that the phone wasn't his but Salima's. He sighed as he opened the text that said it was from 'Ray 33' laughing to himself it was just Salima saying that she took his phone.  
Ray trotted out into the kitched where he ran into Kai.  
"Hey Kai, what's up?" Ray greeted.

"I think I'm gonna head over to Tala's place."  
Ray nodded, "Okay. Hopefully you'll get things cleared up."  
"I hope so, he did send me a text last night though."

"He did?"  
Kai took out his phone and pulled up the text from Tala, as Ray say it he smiled.  
"Guess he's over whatever it was he was annoyed with?"  
"Hopefully."  
"Well, good luck Kai, I'm just going down to Lee's in a bit to pratice with him. So I gotta get in the shower."  
Kai laughed, "Alright, see ya later Ray."

Kai finished up his cup of coffee and headed out the door.  
As he got into his car he put the AC on, glancing at the clock he figured that tala would hopefully be up.

Tala's dog, Wolf jumped off the couch, which allowed Tala to pull up the blankets more.

Kai pulled into the driveway and removed his keys from the ignition. He fiddled through them and grabbed the key to Tala's. He headed up the porch and placed the key in the hole, unlocking the door and walked in. "Tala?" Kai questioned as all the lights were still out and only faint sounds of the radio could be heard. Wolf greated Kai. "hey boy." he smiled down at the dog.  
Looking around Kai then noticed that tala was alseep on the couch, Kai let a smile go across his face as he walked over to him with Wolf following close behind.  
"Hey, Tallllllllllaaaaaa?" Kai whispered gently shaking his shoulder.  
Tala just pulled the blankets up over himself more.  
Kai sighed as he lifted Wolf up onto the couch and ontop of Tala.

This of course woke him up. "Gahhh, WOLF. GET DOWN!"

The large dog quickly jumped down and hid behind Kai.

The red head slowly sat up, "Huhhh?" he then took notice that Kai was standing infront of him. "Kai? What are you doing here so early?"  
"Tal, it's twelve thirty already."  
"It is?!"

Kai nodded.  
"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

_**C H A P T E R F O U R.**_

"What's wrong?" Kai questioned.  
"I really overslept." he sighed.

"It's alright."  
Tala shook his head, "It's not, because I was going to call and appologize."

Kai rolled his eyes, he wasn't one hundred percent if Tala would call him, but he knew sooner or later he would appologize.

_**----**_

Spencers was busy today, Salima was just glad for once that Mariah actually had to work. Heh, she was more than glad.  
"Um, Salima?" Maria ran over to her and asked.  
"Hmm? What's wrong Mariah?"  
"This guy...well, he's uh."

Salima just looked at her. "Spit it out Mariah, I'm busy."  
"He just said he's in love with ."  
Salima sighed, "Well, that's good for him. Now, lemme finish up, okay?"  
Mariah nodded as Salima walked away.

"Oh heyaaaaaaaa Oliver!" Mariah greeted as the European Beyblader walked in.  
"Hayy!" Oliver greeted, Mariah then noticed that a girl was with him.  
"Ohhhh." She smiled.  
"Mariah, this is my girlfriend Rairukka. Rai, this is Mariah."  
Rairukka smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Mariah could tell why Oliver liked Rairukka, the girl was pretty, she had an attractive body, pretty hair (Her hair was blonde with black roots and purple tips and bangs), and had a nice style.  
Oliver didn't really feel like talking with Mariah for too long, she was a really nosey girl and very annoying at that. She told Oliver that she liked him then their friendship went downhill from there.  
"Oh! Salima's working today." He pointed out.  
"Yeah, well she's buys." Mariah growled, "So sorry."  
"Yeah, I see. Kinda like what you should be doing right now, huh?"  
Mariah just glared at him, she wasn't amused as Rairukka started to giggle.  
"Well, we just stopped in to say hello." Oliver smiled, "See ya around Mariah!" With that Oliver and RaiRukka stepped out of the store and headed down to the food court.

_**--**_

"Well Ray! Glad you could show up." Lee greated his friend.  
"Hehe, me too." Ray pulled out his launcher and pointed at Lee. "So you ready?"  
"Anytime."  
Lee wipped out his Galeon blade, attached him to the launcher and insearted the ripcord, Ray did the same thing, only with Driger.  
"Three.....Two...One...LET IT RIP." Both boys announced as they launched their Beyblades.

Galeon and Driger hit into each other with such force they created a small shock wave.  
"Intense." Lee gasped.

Ray smiled, "I'm not holding back Lee! GO DRIGER!"  
Ray's Driger circled around Lee's Galeon, waiting for the right moment then started striking.  
Ray let out a growl, "Come on Galeon."  
Galeon rammed into Driger and countered the attack causeing Driger to crash into a tree and making Ray slide back.  
"Not bad Lee." Ray congratulated as he wiped his forhead.  
"I'm not done yet, ray."

"Neither am I."

Both blades continued to hit into each other, both Driger and Galeon's attack rings started to chip off.  
"Come on Driger, almost got 'em" Ray called to his blade, "Gattling Claw."  
Drigers special move was ordered at the right time as Ray's Beyblade crashed into Galeon, causing the 'Blade to stop spinning. Driger flew back up into Ray's hand. "Good match Lee."

"Yeah."  
Ray held out his hand as Lee hit it.

_**--**_

"Phew, glad it's calmed down a bit." Mariah complained.  
Salima really hated working with her, she complained way to much.

"Yeah, well, only two hours left." Salima beamed glancing at the clock. Once it his Seven they were free. Salima's stomach then growled. "Then I can get some food."  
It was then, when the store died down that she pulled out Ray's phone from behind the counter and called him.  
"Hey Ray!"  
Ray laughed, "You grabbed my phone?"  
"Yeah." Salima looked down, "Sorry about that."  
"Nahh, it's alright."  
"Okay."  
Ray then told her how he and Lee had a small pratice battle.

"Ohhh. Good job Ray!"  
"Thanks Salima."  
"Do you want me to pick something up and bring it home for dinner?" She asked him.  
"If you want, doesn't matter to me."  
"Okay. Does Kai want anything."  
"He said he was going to go get Ice Cream with Tala."

"For Dinner?"  
"That's what he made it sound like." Ray laughed.

"Wait until I yell at him for that one."  
Ray smiled, then laughed.  
"Ahh, I have to go now though Ray, it's picking up again. I'll stop and getsomething on the way home, okay?"  
"Sounds good Salima. I Love you."  
"Love you too, Ray." Salima then hung up the phone and proceded to help out the rest of the customers who were in the store.

And before she knew it, there was only five minutes until closing.


	5. Chapter 5

Salima waved good bye to Mariah, as she closed up the store and was making her way to the parking lot. She then got in her bright purple Jeep and called up Domino's. Ordering a pizza, some coke, and eggplant bread, she put her key in the ignition the began backing out and making her way to the resturant.

Ray then decided to call his cell to talk to his girl,"Hey!" he smiled.

"hey baby." Salima replied, "Gonna get some pizza for dinner, how's that sound?"  
"Sounds great!"  
"Okay, I'll see you in about twenty minutes."  
Salima hung up the phone and placed it back in her purse.

"Tala, what do you want to do for dinner?" Kai asked, he knew that if tala said drinking or smoking something, he would throw a vodka bottle at his head.

Wolf, the dog barked in excitement.  
"Uhhh." Tala moaned as he sat up from the couch," I really don't have any clue."  
"We could go back to my place, Salima ordered pizza."  
"okay, let me get dressed first.

Tala ran up stairs and grabbed a solid red tshirt, and he just left his sweat pants on. Grabbing his trusty Wolborg, and placed him in his pocket, Tala headed down with Kai.

"ready"  
"Good, pizza time!"

once they arived to Kai and Ray's place, Salima was already back with the pizza and drinks.

"Help yourselfs guys." Salima smiled.

"Okay!" Both Ray and Tala said in union as the two began to stuff their faces.

Salima muttered under her breath, "Where is Tyson? he eats like this."


End file.
